Put Me Back
by 21peach
Summary: After Ahren left Eadlyn for Camille. After the Selection. After everything.


**Hey guys! You guys need to review. No kidding. Please... I beg you... Please, please, please read n' review! For some reason, it won't let me add the word Ms. Marlee, so if you see a blank space that doesn't make sense, just put in the word Ms. Marlee .**

* * *

"Honey, are you up?" I heard Kile's voice, barely a whisper. As I turn to my side, his lips touch my forehead. And I grin.

"Time to get dressed!" he says while playing with my hair. I sigh and pull down my nightgown and put on a royal blue gown that looks innocent, but mature.

I slip on my heals and jut when I'm about to leave, Kile says, "Let's have breakfast here." I turn back and sit down on the foyer while he gets dressed and rings a bell for a maid. Not a few seconds later, a maid rushes in. She gets down into a low curtsies and she say's something I can't here. Kile mumbles back something in return and the maid smiles before turning around and out the door. Kile walks back to the foyer, sitting on a chair. His stares make me blush. "So, what do you have in mind?" he asks me.

"We can just lie in, or go to the cinema for the whole day, or-" my sentence was cut off by a sweet and warm pair of lips. My hands go straight to his hair and curl themselves in his hair. His hands slide around my waist as our lips dance together. Our tongues fight to stay on top of each others and we stay like that, lips and bodies swaying together. We could have stayed like that for forever but we ran out of breath. As our forehead touched, I said, "Or we can do that too."

We break apart and see a maid with breakfast and Josie. I blush furiously and Kile shouts at his sister, "Get out and not a word to anyone!" she tries to stop the fits of giggle from forming as she runs down the hallway.

Then we hear another amused sound coming from the hallway. There we see mom and dad with Mr. Carter and Ms. Marlee standing there looking terribly amused. I instantly shout, "Mom! Dad!" I was blushing all the shade of red and Kile chuckled as he held me by my waist. I tore away from his grasp and walked over to them. "How could you? That was suppose to be private!" I shouted. I was totally humiliated. Not just that both our parents saw that, but Josie would, undoubtedly tell her friends too.

"Oh sweetie, we've been waiting for this moment for so long!" my mom cried, coming over to hug me. After the bout of the heartache when Ahren left, dad was very protective of her. She barley got to do anything, but coming from dad's point of view, she was doing too much. It is a surprise that she is even standing here. Again to my prediction, dad mad her sit down on the bed, carrying her into my room. Kile was standing beside me, holding me by my waist, looking amused.

"That's what I'm gonna do when we are alone." he said, huskily. I giggled.

"That would be an interesting experience." I whispered.

"What are you love birds whispering about?" asked, trying to stifle a fit of giggle.

"I remember how we were like them back then." mom sights. She stares off into space, going back time. Dad takes a seat next to her and puts an arm around her. Dad looks beyond his years, having experienced more than people older than him ever could. Provinces rebelling and Ahren leaving wasn't helping either.

"We should go." sad mom as she stood up. Dad held her by the waist as he led her out the doors. and left as well.

"So, where were we?" I ask Kile.

"I believe," he kissed me, "we were doing this." His hand slid into my waist s his lips found mine again. We were locked in the embrace, eventually falling back into our bed. We stayed like that until a there was a knock on the door. I groaned as Kile chuckled and went to get the door.

There stood a guard with a letter in his hand. "There is a letter directed to Her Highness, from France." the guard said. I instantly tensed at that.

"Thank you." said Kile as he took the letter from the guard and closed the door. He came over to me and he sat on the bed. I took the letter from him and opened it with trembling hands. It said,

 _Dear Eadlyn,_

 _Its been a while since I heard from you. Or seen you. It hurts me to think that you still hate me for leaving you. I heard about mom. I'm so sorry for not being there. I'm sorry if you're still hurting. Since I that mom and dad can't come, I invite you and your newly wed husband to France, for a grand celebration for an heir to the throne. Camillie is pregnant! We hope you can make it. I know I've been a horrible brother, but I do hope that we can make it up. The date for the celebration is 8/15, so it would be great if you came around 8/13._

 _Your brother, your twin, your other piece, Ahren._

Oh my god. Was he really this naive? Did he really think that I'll accept the invitation? I was shaking with anger. Kile put his arm around me and held me close. I let the angry tears fall. I stayed there crying for what felt like hours. When the tears stopped flowing, I stood up and went out to the balcony. I breathed in the cool air and went back to Kile.

"You okay, babe?" Kile asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He held me by the waist as he led to where breakfast was laid. We had some soup with bread and had our morning coffee.

"Can we go watch a movie? I just..." I trailed off.

Kile kissed me on the head gently and said, "Of course."

We went down to the theater. "What would you like to watch?" he asked me.

"What about Twilight?"

"Twilight's perfect."

I settled down on the couch and Kile bustled around the DVD player. He came back to the couch with a remote in his hand. He clicked a button and the movie started laying.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, I fell asleep on the couch. Even if I just woke up, Ahren's letter put my head on a temporary black-out. When I woke up, I knew the movie was over. Kile was smiling down at me and I stared into his blue eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful. _Again_."he chuckld and pulled me in for a kiss.

"How long was I asleep?"

"i didn't know until you started drooling on my shoulder."

"Ohmygosh. Did I actually drool on you? I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I was joking." His eyes twinkled with mischief as he stared at me."

"KILE WOODWORK! YOU DARE LIE TO ME!?" I shouted as Kile stood and started running for the door. I ran after him and after few meters, I got tired of running in heels and decided to play with him. "You know, Kile, I thought Edward was very cute. You know, when he took off his shirts, his abs, were... I don't know... _Gorgeous_. Don't you think."

He growled. Well, I think he did, as he turned back to walk back to me.

"Mrs. _Woodwork_ , I claim you as mine, and mine only. And I'm not going to let some silly actor change that." then he started running at me and whipped me into a hug, kissing me while hugging me off the ground. Somewhere through the kiss, the laughing stopped and the fierce passion came up to the surface and I trembled with the need to touch him everywhere. To feel him touching _me_ everywhere.

* * *

 **I know this is abrupt and you guys must hate me for stopping in the middle of a make-out session and updating so lately. But I've been busy. Like heel. But I know you still love me. Keep it up suckers!**

 **~Kriss**


End file.
